In a display panel, the brightness of each subpixel changes according to the change of drive signal in the data line, thereby allowing the display panel to display a certain image. In order to display a correct image and avoid the phenomena of display panel polarization and common voltage shift, a driving signal in the data line is a high-frequency signal whose polarity changes rapidly with time. However, a high-frequency driving signal is prone to result in a significant increase of power consumption of the circuit (including chip and circuit), thus increasing the driving power consumption required for the display panel, and it is prone to cause potential danger due to overheating of the circuit.